Words Exchanged Between Us
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: RegulusxOC Regulus wants to be Death Eater for the sake of his family. Lanette just want to be able to speak clearly and break from her shyness. When fate brought the two of them together, what a Slytherin and Hufflepuff would do? What's Slughorn doing?
1. Chapter 1

Words Exchanged Between Us

Harry Potter fanfiction

Regulus Black X Lanette Emeraude

* * *

><p>Summary: Regulus Black never thought much about dating more over marrying, for their parents will set him up with some random pureblood girl. There are no girls in Hogwarts that interest him much either. Then on his 5th year, he met this one girl in the library. She is the quietest person he's ever met, he almost convinced that she is almost mute most at the time. Not to mention, extremely shy. But the most important and annoying thing is, she always get the book he wanted to borrow first. He is annoyed at her first but... He just can't help but wanting to hear her voice. No matter what language she speaks nor other thinks.<p>

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Sound Effect_

**_"Text/Writing"_**

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter except the OCs here

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Another year in Hogwarts has begun. Regulus Arcturus Black mused to himself. This year he will face the Ordinary Wizarding Level or OWL for short and having a career talk.

Career talk.

That's pretty pointless for him. His parents certainly wants him to be a Death Eater, follower of the Dark Lord to purify this world from the muggle borns. They probably bribe or blackmail someone to give him a job at the Ministry and then he have his position higher and higher, without his effort, and finally he landed in important place, whatever it will be and have the Dark Lord to turn him to a puppet to rule the Ministry. And then he will marry a pureblood girl arranged by his parents, have kids, turn them to another Death Eaters, have them married with another purebloods, having grandchildren, turning his grandchildren to Death Eaters, live his old days peacefully while his decendant to do the work and finally, rest in peace.

That's how his life will be. How his parents want his life to be.

And who is he to say no?

He is not Sirius who dare to defy their parents. He will be a good Black and become a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord faithfully. When purebloods rule the world, the Black family will become one of the leading and most powerful family in the world and he will be the head of the Black family when the day come. Yes, he is completely sure the day will come.

To make that happen, he have to study hard. After all, he is still a student in Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn have give them a assignment to write a 5 feet essay of the Living Draught potion, Freezing Flame potion and Nightmare potion. Like a good student and a exclusive member of the Slug club, of course he's going to do these essays. Regulus entered the library and nodded at Madam Strauss and continue walking to the Potion section. He browse the titles of the books and find what he's looking for.

_'Intermediate to Difficult Potions and How To Brew Them Perfectly by Anthony Brasser... This must be it...' _He raised his hand to grab it but the book is withdrawn to the back and his fingers barely grazed it. He peered at the empty gap which just been made as the book is withdrawn and found himself a pair of startled green eyes. Those eyes disappeared in an instant. Regulus stare at the empty space for a second before compose himself and continue to browse. After all, Hogwarts library is one of the best in the country so there must be another similar book.

_'Henry Bryon's 1001 Potions...'_

_SLIDE_

The book is gone. He didn't even touch it yet. He peered at the gap that pair of green eyes is there again. It's gone in a flash.

_'Difficult and Extra Difficult Potions...'_

_SLIDE_

_'The Perfect List of Potions All Over The World...'_

_SLIDE_

This time, Regulus positively annoyed. He quickly dashed to another potion book and stretched out his hand.

_'Ultimate Potion Guidebook!'_

_SLIDE_

Those green eyes again! Who in the world with those eyes would need that much book! Regulus turned his heels and dashed to the end of the bookshelves. He heard light footsteps besides his own and knew that whoever this person is walking in the same direction as he. The back of his mind is screaming that there are still much more books but he stubbornly ignore it. He just so curious with the person who borrowed that much potion book, and a little annoyed to. The only intelligent person he knew with green eyes is only Lily Evans and no matter how smart she is, she never borrowed that much book.

_'Perhaps this person really sucks in Potion...' _He thought aloud. The first person who come in his mind is Pettigrew but he always have Lupin to help him out and he doesn't have green eyes either. Potter and his brother are annoying and noisy but those gits know their stuffs. Severus Snape? Nah, he is a prodigy in Potion. Who is it in his grade that have green eyes besides Evans? He didn't pay attention much to people in his year except Slytherins, Lily Evans and those 4 pranksters. Now that he think of it, he doesn't remember a name from any 5th year Hufflepuff. _'But then again... A Slytherin never involved with Hufflepuff...' _He mused as he stretched out a hand and- _'Yes! I got his robe!' _With a strong tug, he managed to pull the person to him.

He receive a high pitched yelp and sound of heavy books dropped. Regulus felt his hand is slapped away and let go. He take a step back and take a good look at the person. It was a girl, no doubt about that. She has blonde hair tied to twin tails and have small stature. Her back is facing him as she crouched down to pich up her fallen books. She balanced all her books in her hands and stood up. Regulus can't help but think that this girl might be in third year, even second year with her short height. She turn her head and Regulus can see her face perfectly. Big green eyes stare to his own black eyes and quickly looked away with blush on her face. Regulus looked at her robe.

Yellow. She's a Hufflepuff.

She turned to him and looked up to him. Regulus stared. She open her mouth but no words coming out so she closed them again. Her face reddened and her eyes looked down. Perhaps this kid is too afraid to talk to a senior Slytherin... The little girl grabbed the book on the top of the pile and handed it to him with her face as red as a tomato. Regulus stare at the book for a few seconds before accept it. The girl looked up to him again shyly, green eyes blinking at him. With a small, barely audible voice, she whispered softly.

"T-Triste... [1]"

Regulus blinked.

She blinked. In an instant, she covered her mouth and blushing furiously. She quickly balance herself and the books.

"S-Scusa se la disturbo... [2]"

Regulus blinked again. The girl gaped in horror and embarrassment before turn her heels and walked to Madam Pince' table. Normally he didn't associate with Hufflepuff especially the little ones but he just can't fight the urge to watch her as she stumbled her way to Madam Pince's desk. Madam Strauss also looked at the girl with interest as she put the books on the table and fidgeting as Madam Pince check the books. He walk to the table and stood behind the girl as her books checks out.

"Here you go, dear..." Madam Strauss smiled kindly at her. The girl looked at her and inhaled.

"...M-Merci beaucoup [3]... Madam... Hebben een goede dag... [4]"

She dashed, at least try to with so many books in her hands. Regulus stared at her retreating figure. He heard Madam Strauss chuckled.

"She's such an interesting girl, don't you think?"

"What did she just say?" Regulus turn his head to her as he put the book on the table.

"French, perhaps. She spoke to me in Italian the other day. I heard from Professor Dumbledore that she is a polygot."

"A what?"

"A polygot. Polygot is a person who can speak multiple language. It's really entertaining and soothing when you hear her talking. The way words coming out from her mouth are so calming to me. I don't know how many languages she speaks but I heard French, Italian, Spanish and Dutch coming from her. Professor Deas, her house head, said he heard her talking in German once so that makes 6 if you add English."

"Impressive," Regulus found himself nodding. He never thought let alone imagine, A Hufflepuff talking in 6 language. A little girl, even. Very impressive. Clearly she's an intelligent person.

"Who knows? Maybe she can speak other language. You ought to know her. She's in your year."

Regulus blinked. "She's a fifth year?" He never have guessed, judging from her height. "Are you sure she's in the fifth year?" Madam Strauss looked up to him.

"Yes. I believed she's in fifth year. Sometimes I wondered why she isn't sorted to Ravenclaw but I guess the Sorting Hat deemed that she is too shy." She handed him his book, "But she's a real sweetheart, that girl. Oh! And..." She pulled out a pink lacy handkerchief and shoved it in his free hand. "Please give it to her, dear. I forgot to give this back to her earlier. My memories become hazy lately. Can you do that for me, chap?"

Regulus brought the handkerchief to his face and study it.

**_E. Lanette_**

"Who knows? Perhaps you'll thank me in the future." Madam Strauss chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind to me and don't flame me...<strong>

**Perhaps you find it a bit too much or Mary Sue that my OC can speak multiple language but clearly my OC is not. She just too meek for her own good and her words just blurted out in different languages. I just can't help it. I'm in deep euphoria of listening to songs not in English. I just loved the tone and dialects of so many languages, especially French. I have the urge to write a young witch speaking so many language. Oh, and this is the translations:**

**[1] Sorry in Spanish**

**[2] Sorry for disturbing you in Italian**

**[3] Thank you very much in French**

**[4] Have a good day in Dutch**

**I don't know who else besides Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn teaching in this time period so I'll make OCs occupy the rest. If you want to tell me, go ahead. I appreciate it.**

**From what I read in the internet, Regulus wants to be a Death Eater and idolize them so I try to make him a pureblood idealist but not too much.**

**Maybe I'll post Lanette's profile on the next chapter. Please tell me what do you think.**

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Please review and be kind to me.**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Words Exchanged Between Us

Harry Potter fanfiction

Regulus Black X Lanette Emeraude

* * *

><p>Summary: Regulus Black never thought much about dating more over marrying, for their parents will set him up with some random pureblood girl. There are no girls in Hogwarts that interest him much either. Then on his 5th year, he met this one girl in the library. She is the quietest person he's ever met, he almost convinced that she is almost mute most at the time. Not to mention, extremely shy. But the most important and annoying thing is, she always get the book he wanted to borrow first. He is annoyed at her first but... He just can't help but wanting to hear her voice. No matter what language she speaks nor other thinks.<p>

"Talking"

_FLASHBACK_

_'Thinking'_

_Sound Effect_

**_"Text/Writing"_**

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter except the OCs here

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Turns out, the girl, Lanette, really is a 5th year. Regulus realized that when he met her in History of Magic, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures when Slytherin and Hufflepuff study together. He watched her from afar, studying her.

Her full name is Lanette Theresa Emeraude. Her grades are straight As and a couple of Es. She never contribute in class. She either alone or tailing other Hufflepuff. In History of Magic, while others take a nap or do trivial stuffs, she will open a book and mouth something as if she read the book aloud. In charms, she whispered the spells and sometimes blurted out saying it in other languages, if it's possible that there are alternate spells. In Care of Magical Creatures, she mostly sit this one out. But the most important thing is...

She is a muggle born.

A proud pureblood like him should hate her for being a muggle born and attending Hogwarts. He should be loathe her like what his parents taught him to do but...

He just couldn't.

He barely knew her and she is just too meek to his taste. She never lose her house any points nor won points. She never bring trouble or pranks unlike his brother and his friends. Teachers somewhat favor her for being amusing with her multilingualism. Madam Strauss said that Professor Deas, Professor Dumbledore found her amusing.

And truthfully, he found her a bit amusing too.

He have kept the handkerchief from Madam Strauss with him for a week but he can't find the right time to give it to her. He surprised he haven't throw it yet. For it's own by a... A...

A mudblood.

He can't bring himself to say that word with her in mind. She's just too innocent. The word mudblood just don't feel right with her. She might be not pure by blood but...

Inside, she is not a bad person.

Regulus sighed in frustation. He knew he has duties as a pureblood. She's just a mud- muggle born. All right. He will give her handkerchief back and done. That's his first and last interaction with her on his own count. Maybe he'll meet her again if he went to the library again or if he meet her by coincidence, like in the hallway perhaps.

Regulus stare at the handkerchief before pocketed it and exit the dorm.

* * *

><p>Lanette Theresa Emeraude thinks of herself as a plain muggle born witch. She is not attractive nor smart. She's small and frail. She doesn't do quidditch though she likes them but not as much she likes soccer. She doesn't have any pet. She didn't know what kind of trend booming right now, in Muggle and magical world.<p>

The only things she's good at is being a polygot.

She doesn't remember since when she become a polygot but she remembered she already speaking English, Germany, Hungarian and French when she is seven. Perhaps it's because her elders have mixed origins. Her great grand parents from her father side are British and French. Their son, her grandfather, married a alluring woman whose parents are Italian and Spanish. They get married and bore her father who have 4 different ethnic origins which are British, French, Italian and Spanish. With all those four origin, her father grew to a handsome young man with big ambition and the same big artistic talent to boot.

Her great grandparents from her mother side are Germanian and Polish. Their son married a girl whose parents are Austrian and Hungarian. And then they married and gave birth to her mother. Now that her father and mother married and have her, it means that she has 8 different ethnic backgrounds. And she can speak all 7 languages (since both Germany and Austria speak with German language).

English, French, Italian, Spanish, Germany, Polish, Hungarian and she can speak Dutch a little. Right now she is studying Latin, Finnish and Greek, out of curiosity and pressure. Everyone in her families said soon enough she will be a hyperpolyglot. And they were so proud of her.

With her impressive ancestry, many people expect her to be beautiful like her paternal grandmother or academically smart like her maternal grandfather or as artistic as her maternal grandmother but she didn't. In elementary school, her grades are average except English. Sure, she won many awards when she enter competitions like spelling bee or speaking but kids tends to make fun of her always blurted out speaking in non English languages and make fun of her ethnics. When she accepted her letter from Hogwarts, the whole family are thrilled. But being magical made her disliked by her cousins.

All of her cousins aren't polygots but they are all attractive and geniuses in their own way. Her first paternal cousin is a prodigy in soccer and last time she heard about him, he was scouted by Manchester United. His sister is a ballet prodigy and currently in Russia since she got a scholarship to go there.

Her first maternal cousin is a genius in chess. Lanette just received the news that she almost become a Grand Master. Her second maternal cousin is a very talented pianist and he is already accepted in an orchestra for the Royal family of England.

They all scorned at her and called her weirdo. They also believed the her multilingualism is because she has magic inside her. Since they all older than her and always ganging up against her, Lanette didn't stand a chance.

In Hogwarts, witches and wizards aren't so different than Muggles. Slytherins tends to pranked her only wanting to hear her slipped out saying curses in any language other than English. They also have the nerve to ask her what they called 'mudblood' in French, Germany, Italian and Spanish. Her housemates didn't hate her but rather neutral around her. She rarely speak to her housemates since instead of English, other language blurted out from her mouth. This confuse her greatly. Why can't she speak English even when she is willing to?

The polyglot sighed in frustation and grabbed her messenger bag. She still have to finish the essay for Professor Slughorn...

And to the library she went.

* * *

><p>True to his suspicion, Regulus found the Lanette girl in the library again. And really, it's like he has some sort of way to summon her. He randomly grabbed a potion book and at the same time she grabbed it too on the other side of the bookshelf. The Black heir don't know if it's magic or pure coincidence or someone did this on purpose.<p>

"Hello," he greet her politely. The blonde blinked at him and blushed before let go of the book but didn't walk away. She twiddled her thumbs and looked at him shyly.

"B-Bonjour…," Regulus have to strained his ears to catch her whisper.

"It's french, right?" The girl nodded. Regulus nodded and insert his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pink frilly handkerchief. "I believe this is yours." He handed it to her through the empty spaces between books. Lanette jumped at the sight of the handkerchief and sighed in relief. She moved her hand to take the handkerchief and their fingers brushed. The smaller girl jumped and quickly withdraw her hand.

"…Grazie…"

"Ah, is that Italian just now? Just how many languages you speak?"

"…" She didn't answer but looked down at her just returned handkerchief.

"My name is Regulus Black," he said suddenly, surprising her, "What's your name?" Lanette gaped at him and her blush worsened. Her eyes faltered. Regulus keep his eyes straight at her.

"Uh… Um…" Regulus strained his ears once more. "Q-Que esta pidiendo mi nombre…? [1]"

He didn't understand a thing of what just she said, so he reply, "I'm asking for your name."

Her head looked up to him, her green eyes sparkling in astonishment. Her face become more red (Merlin, just how red can she be?) as her lips moving. "A-A…" Regulus moved closer to hear her better. "U-Um…" Lanette gulped loudly and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"M-My name is Lanette Emeraude…"

And then she ran off. Her blonde twin tails bouncing as she scurried away.

* * *

><p>Horace Slughorn consider himself as one of the most influencing man in England. Of course he is. He associated with many famous person, professional Quidditch player, important people in the Ministry of Magic and others from other country. Once in awhile he will be having another Slug party where his associates and wonderful students attend and interact. This is one way to open a path to promising students. What a generous man he is, yes?<p>

But now he has quite a problem. You see, Slughorn have friends and associates from all over Europe and a few from the Middle East. Most of the time they stay in contact through letters but hardly ever speak. Why? Because neither of his foreign associates can speak English well. He himself can't speak Italian, Spanish, Dutch, French and others. And he don't know how this happen but on the next Slug party, his friends from France, Italy, and Spain are coming.

Sometimes it's very very very troublesome to have so many friends.

He can simply put a translating charm but it's a bit tricky, moreover to 3 person at the same time. Now he is on his way to the library to search for any useful books about translation charm. He entered the library and confused when Madam Strauss sit in her post as she always is. The elderly witch looked up from her book.

"Hello, Horace. Is there anything I can help you?" She asked him kindly.

"Hello, Miranda. I'm in a bit of a pinch here. My friends from Spain, Italy and French are coming in the next Slug Party and neither of them can't speak English well. I'm looking for a book mentioning about translation charm. Do we have a book like that here?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of book in this library, Horace." Slughorn's face fell. "But I didn't say we don't have one in this castle," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Slughorn blinked in confusion, "So we _do _have a translation charm book or we do not?"

"Well," Madam Strauss leaned back to her chair, "It is not charm but it is a book for certain. The only thing is... It's moving and breathing."

Slughorn blinked again, "What do you mean, Miranda?"

"There is a Hufflepuff girl I know. Such a sweetie that girl is. She can speak 6 languages including English. She spoke to me in French, Italian, Spanish, Dutch... Oh! and German. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Deas told me that she is a polyglot."

"A what?"

"A polyglot. It means a person who can talk several languages. That girl is one and a very good one at that. Too bad she is too shy..." The librarian shook her head.

The Potion Master find himself nodding in amazement in this new discovery. Maybe he can ask her to translate for her at the next Slug Party... Even if she doesn't do well in Potion but sometimes rules have to be bend, right? He about to speak when a flash of yellow passed them and Slughorn could only make out the Hufflepuff robe and blonde hair tied to twin tails before disappeared.

"Oops! There she is. Too bad you missed her. I wonder what make the young lady so hasty?"

Just a second after Madam Strauss said that, Regulus Black appeared, looking as if he just been stunned by something. He noticed them and bow a little.

"Regulus!" Slughorn called his name in jolly, "Nice meeting you here, m'boy! Come here!" The young man looked at them for a second before walking to their spot. "Do you happen to know the Hufflepuff girl that just ran?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is Lanette Theresa Emeraude, Sir. She's in my grade."

Madam Strauss raised a eyebrow in amusement. He knew her full name?

"I see. Tell me, is it true that Miss Emeraude can speak Spanish, Italian and French?"

"Yes, she is. I just spoke with her earlier and a few days ago. I've heard her spoke in French, Dutch, Spanish, Italian... And English."

Slughorn's eyes shined in relief while Madam Strauss' eyes shined in amusement. Regulus knew her full name and Lanette spoke to him in English? She liked how this is going.

"Really? That's very impressive!" The Potion Master chuckled a little, "Say Regulus... For the next Slug Party... Have you got yourself a date?"

He just ask him what now?

Regulus shook his head, "No, Sir." Slughorn's face went bright.

"Well then! Can you do me a favor and become a escort for Miss... Emeraude, is it?"

He just ask him **what **now?

"_Excuse_ _me_?" He can't help but raised his voice a little, "You want me to be Emeraude's escort? She's not even in the Slug Club!"

"I know," the Head of Slytherin nodding his head, "But I'm in dire situation here, Mr. Black. I need a translator to my associates from other countries and Madam Strauss here just told me about Miss Emeraude's spectacular ability."

Regulus looked at Madam Strauss who smiled at him a little.

"That's an excellent idea, Horace! Miss Emeraude might get herself a new friend and your foreign friends won't be to difficult to blend in the next Slug Party!" The elderly woman exclaimed while there is a look in her eyes.

"Er... I... I don't know..." Regulus stuttered a little. "I just knew her and there are Hufflepuffs in the Slug Club, right? Can you ask one of them?"

It looks like Slughorn has made up his mind or he won't straightened up and make his large belly even more bigger, "I'm sorry, Mr. Black but I'm afraid I don't have the time to do that. I think you and Miss Emeraude get along quite well so please?" Regulus never thought he would see this day but he did.

Slughorn gives him puppy eyes.

Arrrgh! Those eyes! It supposed to be cute but at Slughorn... ARRRGH! It's too... Too... Merlin, he can't find the word fitting to the state of the man on front of him. The image of his House Head giving him puppy eyes is so... So...

**_WEIRD_**

Regulus can't take it anymore so he nodded in defeat. Slughorn and Mdam Strauss smiled in triumph.

"Excellent! The Slug Party will be held next Friday. I will tell Miss Emeraude about this the next time we meet. Or you want to tell her yourself?"

The thought of approaching her yet again and telling her that she will be invited to the Slug Party as Slughorn's translator and he will her escort for the event is too… Appaling.

"No, I think you should tell her, Professor," he finally said. "I think it's too… Rash if I tell her myself when we just acquainted."

"I see. I see. Well, thank you, Mr. Black. You really help both os us a lot! It will be reassuring for Miss Emeraude if she has someone familiar with her!" Regulus stayed silent, "Well, problem solved! Thank you Mr. Black. I'll see you later." And so the large Potion Master leave the library.

Regulus turned to Madam Strauss who finally can't hold her snicker any longer.

"...I get this feeling that you very enjoy this, Ma'am..." He said weakly at the librarian.

"Oh, I do say I enjoy this very much," She giggled, "And dear Miss Emeraude might be very fond of you for speaking in English with you. Never once I heard English from her. Not once. You're a very lucky young man to hear that coming out from her, Mr Black. Very lucky indeed. And personally, I think you to fit for each other."

The young Black can't take it anymore and leave the library, muttering, _"Eccentric, bored elderlies with nothing to do..."_

Madam Strauss just chuckled.

* * *

><p>In her dorm, Lanette lay flat on her bed, clutching her bed sheets and her handkerchief, blushing as red as a cherry. She just have a decent conversation with someone! In English! With a boy, no less! How many years since it last happened? She can't remember.<p>

_'He is a Slytherin... But he is so polite and didn't make fun of me... He said his name is Regulus Black... The brother of the noisy Gryffindor, Sirius Black? They are so different…'_

She laid there for another minute before sat up straight. She looked at her pink handkerchief and clutched it close to her.

_'He is so… Different… Unlike other boys I knew... Maybe we could even be friends… But no way that will happen... I'm a Hufflepuff and he's a Slytherin... I'm a muggleborn and he's a pure blood. He probably loathed me in the inside... There is no way we can be friends with each other...' _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'Or perhaps we can?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 everybody! <strong>

**I enjoy writing about Madam Strauss, I really do. And Slughorn's puppy eyes... It just came to me... **

**Oh, and here's the translation:**

**[1] Que esta pidiendo mi nombre: You're asking for my name**

**Thank you fore reading!**

**Please review!**

**And please don't flame...**


	3. Chapter 3

Words Exchanged Between Us

Harry Potter fanfiction

Regulus Black X Lanette Emeraude

* * *

><p>Summary: Regulus Black never thought much about dating more over marrying, for their parents will set him up with some random pureblood girl. There are no girls in Hogwarts that interest him much either. Then on his 5th year, he met this one girl in the library. She is the quietest person he's ever met, he almost convinced that she is almost mute most at the time. Not to mention, extremely shy. But the most important and annoying thing is, she always get the book he wanted to borrow first. He is annoyed at her first but... He just can't help but wanting to hear her voice. No matter what language she speaks nor other thinks.<p>

"Talking"

_FLASHBACK_

_'Thinking'_

_Sound Effect_

**_"Text/Writing"_**

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter except the OCs here

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Never even once in his 15 years of living, Regulus Black, going on a date with a girl, with a Hufflepuff, with a muggle born no less. His parents probably drop dead if they ever get a hold on this. Sirius will laugh and tease him all day... His fellow Slytherins will mock him... Oh, and Slughorn made him to. With Madam Strauss too.

Great. Just bloody great.

Well, this is no one's faults. He is just in a wrong time and wrong place...

...

...

...

Yeah, like those words ever comfort him.

Wonder how Emeraude will react when she is invited to the Slug Party as Slughorn's translator... Regulus just can't help but imagine her muttering non English words in surprise and blushing. And _him _as her escort.

_'Well, she looks like not the type that crave for attention... Or popularity... Heck, she can't speak in normal volume for Merlin's sake. I probably have to keep her from running away. That girl is very very fast, regardless her size.'_

And what a task that would be.

* * *

><p>Lanette concentrate on her cauldron as she carefully stir the potion clockwise slowly. Potion never been hard on her but never easy for her either, just average. But this year, she will have the dreading OWL and she have swore on herself to get every subject an E or more. They said if you get an E for everything, it also be easy to enter a Muggle university. All of her cousins have gone to university and everyone got accepted in top universities like Harvard, Stanford, Oxford, etc. With scholarship no less. From everyone in her family, she is the only one whose future is still uncertain. They supposed to get a career talk this year but Lanette still haven't decide what to do. Maybe she should try the Department of Magical International Relation... After all, almost all of her cousins have made an international debut or something.<p>

They said in the old days, wizards have to travel to other countries after they graduate... Maybe she could do that... It will be easy with her multilingualism... Better yet, she'll do it Muggle way, without Apparate and broomsticks (Not that she is a good flyer). She always want to travel anyway... But what about the expense? Well, perhaps she can do backpacking to minimize the cost but what about the others? Should she get a work first? Lanette sighed and continue her work.

She hoped this one potion will give her an E. She worked so hard that she borrowed that many potion book from the library, and keep crossing that boy, Regulus Black. He isn't that bad for a Slytherin but Lanette is afraid to befriend him. It's much better if they only stay on each other good sides. Maybe the only time they sill have 'conversation', if you can call it that, is the time they meet in the library. Black is good looking, she guessed and he somewhat patient with her.

_'Wait...,' _The blonde haired girl stopped stirring, _'Why I think of him so much?' _Lanette touched her heated cheek and almost knock over a jar of peppermint. Luckily she catch it on time before it fell to the floor. She sighed in relieve. She carefully placed the jar next to her cauldron and continue to stir until a wonderful aroma can be smelled on the air. _'At least my potion turns out okay...'_

Professor Slughorn is walking here and there, grading their potion and praise some Ravenclaws. Lanette gripped the edge of her stool as Slughorn stood next to her and peered at her cauldron. His eyes narrowed a little. "Miss Emeraude, please stay here for awhile after the period over. There is something I want to discuss with you." Then he walked away to check others' potions.

Lanette Emeraude sat there, mouth gaping in shock. Did Slughorn just asked her to stay after class? He only did that to students that he deemed talented in Potion! Maybe her hard work start to pay off! She pressed both of her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from squealing. She might get to join the infamous Slug Club! Regulus Black also a member there-

_'Why I keep thinking of him!' _the polyglot slapped herself mentally. _'Forget about him, Lanette Theresa Emeraude! You have OWL this year! You have to focus! Your future depend on your effort! And then I'll be able to show my family that I am more than just a polyglot! And I'm not just a witch! I, Lanette Emeraude Theresa of Hufflepuff, will be the very first witch to travel the world, both magical and muggle side, and become a part of the Order of Merlin! First class!'_

Sparks of determination burned and shine in her eyes as she continue to stir her boiling potion.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the class is over and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth years have left the classroom except Lanette. Slughorn put down his quill and motioned Lanette to come over his desk and the girl did so.<p>

"Miss Emeraude, you are aware that there will be a Slug Party next week right?"

"Ja, ich weiss [1]" German words slipped through her lips and the girl closed her mouth with her hand, blushing.

Slughorn, though have to restrain his ear to hear her, smiled. "Yes, there are some... predicaments... And I need your help."

"Hai bisogno del mio aiuto? [2]"

Slughorn's smile widened.

"You see, Miss Emeraude. I'm in a bit of a pinch here... My friends from Italy, France and Spain is coming and I can't cast translating charm on three of them at the same time... So I need someone to translate and Madam Strauss told me about you being able to speak those three languages. This is what I want to ask you. Will you be my translator for the evening?"

Lanette blinked and groaned inwardly. So it's not because of her potion... Bummer... Lanette about to shook her head to sign 'no' when Slughorn said something.

"Mr. Regulus Black will be your escort for the occasion."

Before she knew what she was doing, Lanette nodded. Slughorn beamed. "Excellent! Thank you, Miss Emeraude, for accepting my request! I'll tell Mr. Black about this! Oh, and the theme for the Slug Party this time is semi formal. You have to dress nice to impress Mr. Black!"

Lanette blushed.

"Ah... Young love! Always so beautiful and at the same time, frustrating!" Slughorn let out a hearty laugh. "Now, off you go! I don't want you to be late for your next class!" Lanette sighed and turned around but Slughorn stopped her, "Before you go, can you say something in Spanish?" He grinned at her. Lanette stared.

"Muchas personas piensan que son la intromisión. [3]"

She exited the classroom before Slughorn could ask her what they mean.

* * *

><p>Regulus is minding his own business when Slughorn entered their common room. He beamed at him.<p>

"Mr. Black! I have good news for you!"

Somehow, it's not a good news for him...

"Ms. Lanette agreed to be my translator for the next Slug Party!"

...

...

...

...

"Oh," that's all he could muster to say.

"Isn't it great, Mr. Black? I get my translator while you got yourself a very nice girl as a date!" Slughorn's smile went wider, "And I'm sure Miss Emeraude is very happy to have you as her escort! She also have some talent in Potion too! I must have overlooked it... Or perhaps she is one of those late bloomers!"

Regulus stayed silent.

_'She doesn't seem the type to enjoy parties... Or perhaps... There is someone she wants to impress... After all, everyone in Slug Party must be famous or influencing in some point... She must be forcing herself... Or Professor Slughorn here did force her... In his own way...'_

Slughorn finished his chattering and smiled warmly at him, "Mr. Black... I'm quiet aware with the situation in your family relating to blood purity and about your brother..." Regulus stiffen, "But I think it is time to let go of those kind of thing. I accepted the fact that muggle born is not so different than us a long, long time ago... And I actually feel better because of it. This might sound useless coming from me but... Please try to see things from a Muggle perception. You will be surprised. I know you will call this stupid but at least remember it..."

Regulus blinked at his House Head. Since when Slughorn became this... Wise? He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I don't know why but I believe from the bottom of my heart that Miss Emeraude certainly will help you see things you never knew... And you'll help her in some way in return..."

* * *

><p>Lanette stare at the fireplace as the red fire danced around the dark wood. Her fellow Fifth year are more or less figured that she is too shock to be invited to the Slug Party. I mean, who wouldn't be? If you are a muggle born and Hufflepuff at the same time? And it's <em>the <em>Lanette Emeraude who is invited, the plain petite girl with multilingualism as her only asset? They all agreed that Lanette is a genius since she can speak 6 languages, perhaps more, and her grades are not so bad. The girls are all noticed that she often spacing off and all agreed that it was caused by a boy.

"Lanette?" Amelia Bones appear next to her. Lanette looked up to her. Amelia Bones is one of the friendliest people she ever met and part of the Slug Club too. "Is it true that Professor Slughorn invited you to the Slug Club?" Th blonde girl stare at her before nodded. Amelia beamed. "Yes! I always knew you're special! I'm really happy there will be another Hufflepuff with me in the Slug Club!" She said, hugging the smaller girl. Lanette blushed at the contact.

"D-Dank u... [4]" She muttered. Amelia somehow understand it and beamed more. Lanette watch her as the taller girl sat next to her and chat with her, with the blonde girl just nodded or shook her head. Amelia doesn't mind that and Lanette found this very comforting, sort of.

_'Maybe... Maybe this year will be much better... For me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter 3<strong>

**I'm sorry if this is too short or there is any typing errors...**

**[1] Yes, I know in German**

**[2] You need my help? in Italian**

**[3] Many people find you meddling in Spanish**

**[4] Thank you in Dutch**

**The next chapter is when Regulus become the escort for Lanette to the Slug Party so please wait for me. I promise the next chapter will be good!**

**Thank you for faeriemaiden96 for reviewing the first two chapter! I'll work hard!**

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**See you next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Words Exchanged Between Us

Harry Potter fanfiction

Regulus Black X Lanette Emeraude

* * *

><p>Summary: Regulus Black never thought much about dating more over marrying, for their parents will set him up with some random pureblood girl. There are no girls in Hogwarts that interest him much either. Then on his 5th year, he met this one girl in the library. She is the quietest person he's ever met, he almost convinced that she is almost mute most at the time. Not to mention, extremely shy. But the most important and annoying thing is, she always get the book he wanted to borrow first. He is annoyed at her first but... He just can't help but wanting to hear her voice. No matter what language she speaks nor other thinks.<p>

"Talking"

_FLASHBACK_

_'Thinking'_

_Sound Effect_

**_"Text/Writing"_**

Warning: OC, Unbeta-id

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter except the OCs here

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Fateful Slug Party part 1<p>

Lanette spend the remaining one week till the Slug Party to decide what to wear for the occasion. She doesn't have any fancy dresses with frills or ribbons or whatever that suited for the party. She seldom wear make up. She never style her hair except tied them to high twin tails. The point is, the Hufflepuff's polyglot have no clue what to do.

Amelia suggest to her to write her family to send her dresses, since none of the girls have her size. Her mother and grandmothers are very delighted to know that she is invited to a party and send her many dresses of various style and colors. They also sent her many cute accessories for her to wear. Lanette is glad that she can pick something to wear but confused with what to wear.

Amelia and the other girls saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally doll her up like they always want to do. Why won't they? The girl is so cute and small like a doll! They are quite surprised when the house elves brought large parcels with them, filled with cute dresses for Lanette. The women in the Emeraude family definitely have taste. A very good fashion taste indeed.

On their free time, the girls would suggest what dress should Lanette wear or what hairstyle suits her for the Slug Party. The polyglot would only nodded or shook her head. Sometimes, she ran away when they try to dress her up with some dress that they brought with them and fitted to her size.

It's a day before the party that Lanette settles on what she would wear for the Slug Party. She felt quite relieve that she doesn't have to worry about it but two other things come to her.

One, what if she mess things big time when she become Slughorn's translator at the party?

Two, how show will she act around Regulus Black throughout the evening?

The worst thing that could happen are

a. Slughorn hated her

b. She make herself look like a fool in front of everyone present at the moment

c. Regulus Black hated her

For some reason, the last one make something inside her hurt, badly.

Lanette huffed and lie on her bed, pulling the blanket to cover herself. Soon drowsiness and tiredness come over her and she closed her eyes.

_'I don't know why… But I want tomorrow to come soon…'_

That is her last thought before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Why is it when we want something it feels so long while something we don't want happen so fast we can't do anything about it?<p>

Regulus wholly understand that this week.

Tomorrow, it's finally the day of Slug Party and he will be Emeraude's date. A Slyhterin Pureblood like him become the date of a Muggeborn Hufflepuff… He just can't fantom what will happen to him and Emeraude during and after the party...

It's possible that Emeraude won't come at all but she probably will come. Come on… It's the Slug Party!

In normal circumstances, people will be very glad to be invited to the prestigious party but Emeraude is a completely different case. Even if Slughorn's wants her to be his translator, that girl might stuttered words in different languages that might not relevant to the foreign friends of Slughorn.

The young Black can't help but chuckled. He'll never admit this to anyone (especially Madam Strauss) but truthfully, he found that when he heard Emeraude speaking, no matter how small her voice is, it relaxed him, somehow. Her voice is light, soft and have some sort of a phonetic. Regulus can't put a finger of what kind of phonetic but figured it's just because of how Emeraude usually speak.

Madam Strauss is right. It's a very soothing feeling to hear her talking. And tomorrow he will see and talk with her again at the party. She, without a choice, will speak in different languages in front of many people. It's kind of amusing but something inside him disliked it. He don't know why though.

Regulus stared at the ceiling before deciding to go to bed.

For some reason, he want the Slug Party to start soon. Not the feeling want to get it over with, but pure excitement.

_'I wonder why…'_

He closed his eyes and sleep come over him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Regulus found himself being very anxious and can't concentrate on each of every class that day. His fellow Slytherins noticed but wave it off, thinking it must be very personal. Regulus isn't exactly close to them but very glad that Slytherin have sense not to meddle other business if others didn't meddle theirs. But when they found out that he is Emeraude's date… Regulus feel another migraine coming. He hoped, REALLY HOPED, that others don't tell his parents about this.<p>

Soon enough, the sun sets and the sky darken, Regulus knew that the Slug Party will start soon. He and other Slytherins that going to go to the Slug Party returned to their dormitories to prepare. The young Black had pick to wear a simple green robe with silver linings. Truly a Slytherin color. He himself have to admit that he looked good in his house's colors. Wonder what Emeraude will wear? Hm...

He wondered why he can't wait to see what Emeraude will wear at the party...

* * *

><p>At the party...<p>

Professor Slughorn is busy smiling and greeting everyone who are present at the moment when Regulus appear with the other Slytherins. He beamed at him from afar and the boy nodded back. He watched in mild interest when Amelia Bones approach the dark haired boy and pull him to the entrance, separating him from his friends.

Miss Bones is also in Hufflepuff with Miss Emeraude right? Please don't tell him that the blonde didn't show up… He need to safe his face in front of his foreign friends... She is his only hope…

Mr. Black better come back with Miss Emeraude with him…

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Bones?" asked Regulus irritably as the brunette pulled him to a corner. The Hufflepuff just grinned. "Bones, I swear if you didn't let me go this instant-"<p>

"Lanette! I brought you your date so please come out and show him how pretty you are, love!"

Emeraude? Regulus stare at the dark alley when something yellow disappear to another corner. Yellow, blonde, fast, definitely Emeraude.

"Oh! Come on now, girl! Just come here! He's not going to bite you!" Amelia turns to Regulus. "If you did something to her…," she whispered menacingly. He raised both of his hands while looking at her with a look that saying 'I won't do anything, honestly! For Merlin's sake!' Amelia beamed, "Okay then! You better keep your word- Oh, Lanette!"

Regulus turn around and his jaw dropped. Lanette Emeraude, standing before them, looking very very good. She is wearing a light green pixie dress with corset and frilly puffy skirt that stopped above her knees. The corset is embroidered with silver, golden and dark green sequins, forming silver golden flowers with dark green leaves. A darker shade of green shawl wrapped around her shoulder, pinned together with a golden brooch with shining crystals in the shape of a flower. On both of her wrists are green lacy wristband with black frills and small ribbons. She is also wearing white stockings and black heels with straps wrapped around her feet. But the thing that surprising Regulus is that she have her hair down. Her hair is very soft and wavy, passing her shoulders and reached her back a little. There are hairpins with leaves shaped on each side of her head, clipping her hair so it's not getting to her eyes and face.

To him, Emeraude looked like a forest nymph, and looked very pretty in green.

The polyglot can only blushed so red that it resembles ripe cherry and looked down with hands pulling the hem of her skirt, trying to cover her knees.

Amelia pushed Regulus to get closer to the now shivering girl, partly because of the cool air and partly to the anxiety. Regulus looked down at the nymph like girl. He fake a cough and she raised her head a little.

"I almost didn't recognize you… In a good way…"

Emeraude blushed even worse and her eyes catch his. Regulus can feel his cheek heated.

"D-Davvero? [1]"

"Really. I meant it. You look… Very nice…" She blushed at his praise.

"Te ves muy bien también… [2]"

"Thank you."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at those two. Regulus casually response to everything Lanette said and he got it right too (or so she thinks. She doesn't know what Lanette said either). Lanette also looked realized around him, unlike when she is with other boys. Regulus offered his arm and she looked at it intensely before shyly and slowly tugged his sleeves. Amelia grinned at them. "Have a fun night you two."

The Black heir cast her a irritated look before walking past her with Lanette.

* * *

><p>The door is opened once again and Regulus Black reentered the room with a pretty little green fairy by his side. Oh, it's Miss Emeraude! Relief wash over Slughorn and the dumpy man walked to them with a huge smile on his face.<p>

"Miss Emeraude! Glad you could join us in this wonderful evening!" The petite witch just nodded and shifted nervously, or in Slughorn's opinion, try to hide behind Mr. Black who unbothered with this. "You look stunning tonight! I thought you were someone else! Especially with your hair down! You should style your hair like this more often!" Emeraude just stare at him. "Anyway, my foreign friends just come too! It's time to use that amazing ability of yours now, Miss Emeraude! You should come along, , it definitely will be useful for in the near future." He led them to a group consisting three man. All of them are young and fit. The auburn haired one is wearing a fancy red robe and continue to wink at the women in the party. The man with tan skin is chatting or try to, with the last man with long blonde hair. The three of them turn to them when Slughorn, Regulus and Lanette approach them. "Well," Slughorn whispered to Emeraude urgently, "Say something." His face is pale with anticipation.

Lanette looked up to the three men, who looked back, waiting for her to speak. Regulus and Slughorn looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak in non English words like she always used to. From afar, Amelia and other Hufflepuffs are looking at her. Everyone seems to boring holes by staring and expect her to speak. Her heart start to beat faster and it felt that it about to burst. Her face felt so hot. Everyone expecting too much from her! Why did she accept to be Slughorn's translator?

Oh yeah... It's because Regulus Black is here...

Her jade orbs slowly looked up to see Regulus. His eyes met her and they stared for awhile before he smiled softly at her. Something ache inside her. By instinct, she hold his hand tight and looked up to Slughorn's associates bravely.

"Bonsoir, monsieur [3]. Je serai votre interprète pour le reste de la soirée [4]" The Frenchman blinked. The blonde already turned to the Italian.

"Buonasera [5]. Io sarò il vostro traduttore per festeggiamenti stasera [6]." Slughorn slowly smiled as color returned to his face.

"Buenas noches, señor [7]. Yo seré su traductor para el resto de la noche [8]." The Spaniard beamed at her.

Lanette gripped Regulus' hand tighter and put her other hand to her chest, smiling.

"My name is Lanette Emeraude."

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

No one knew that one of the greatest witch in the century has born...

A witch that will unite many nations...

A witch that will connect the Muggle world and the magical world...

A witch that will take part in the great battle between Light and Dark in years to come...

A mere Muggle born girl... Doing something magical people thought impossible...

* * *

><p><strong>Er... I don't know if I really like this chapter but I suppose it's good.<strong>

**The theme of Slug Party this time is semi formal but I think Slughorn often make everything real fancy so in the end everyone dress as fancy. Maybe I should make the next Slug Party's theme as Magical so it's matched what Lanette is wearing now... **

**Translations:**

**[1] Really in Italian**

**[2] You looked good too in Spanish**

**[3] Good evening, Sir in French**

**[4] I will be your interpreter for the rest of the evening in French**

**[5] Good evening in Italian**

**[6] I will be your interpreter for tonight festivities in Italian**

**[7] Good evening, Sir in Spanish**

**[8] I will be your translator for the rest of the night in Spanish**

**Thank you fore reading**

**I'm sorry for any typing errors**

**Please review and please don't flame this story...**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Words Exchanged Between Us

Harry Potter fanfiction

Regulus Black X Lanette Emeraude

* * *

><p>Summary: Regulus Black never thought much about dating more over marrying, for their parents will set him up with some random pureblood girl. There are no girls in Hogwarts that interest him much either. Then on his 5th year, he met this one girl in the library. She is the quietest person he's ever met, he almost convinced that she is almost mute most at the time. Not to mention, extremely shy. But the most important and annoying thing is, she always get the book he wanted to borrow first. He is annoyed at her first but... He just can't help but wanting to hear her voice. No matter what language she speaks nor other thinks.<p>

"Talking"

_FLASHBACK_

_'Thinking'_

_Sound Effect_

**_"Text/Writing"_**

Warning: OC, Unbeta-id

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter except the OCs here

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Fateful Slug Party part 2<p>

* * *

><p>To say that Regulus Black is very stunned is an understatement. Here in this very room, standing next to him, is a timid Hufflepuff girl who almost never speak English, who always ran when approached, speak clearly and confidently to three men of different ethnics. Her expression is still timid but her eyes shined with confidence and her voice is loud enough and clear as a bell. He glanced down at her hand which have a death grip around his. Well, death grip to her anyway, since it's not that hard for Regulus. Slughorn and the three foreign wizards are smiling down at her.<p>

"C'è qualcosa che vuoi dire al Professor Slughorn? [1]" She asked the Italian one first. The Italian beamed at her and start to speak. When he finished, she turned to Slughorn. "Er... He wanted to discuss about the brand new love potion that just has been developed in Venice..."

"Ah," Slughorn nodded, "Yes, tell him I want to discuss that with everyone. Can you tell the two others?" He and Regulus watched as she conserved with the two others in Spanish and French. The two men smiled at her. She nervously tightened her grip around his hand. Her cheeks are red. To him, Emeraude looks like she about to burst into tears anytime. Now Slughorn and the three foreign wizards are having a conversation through Emeraude who try not to translate them too fast.

"Eh... Egli vuole sapere che cosa pensi del nuovo prezzo di questa pozione. [2]"

"Il pense qu'ils étaient raisonnables... [3]"

"Ellos son tan estúpidos como los trolls... [4]"

Her voice is small and soft but as clear as crystal and as calming as the breeze. It's not that he exaggerating it but that is just how her voice to him. All the four men around them are smiling at her and continue to talk, making her overwhelmed with all the talking and translating.

"Amazing, Miss Emeraude! This particular ability of your is simply amazing! I bet Galleons that even Barty Crouch can't speak as many languages as you are!" said Slughorn smiling widely at her. "I bet there are no one that speak more language than you are!"

* * *

><p>Embarrassed.<p>

That's exactly what she is feeling right this second.

Embarrassed.

Fully embarrassed.

She is wearing a skimpy dress. Her hair is down. Everyone is staring and listening to her. She is holding on Regulus Black's hand.

_Regulus Black's hand_

Someone hex her to oblivion now.

Last time she talked this much is on her 10th birthday, when her elders invited many friends of theirs to listen her talking in different languages. It was her birthday so she get the spotlight but her cousins giving off such bad vibes that made her shut up. The next day, she got a fever and didn't come to school for 2 weeks.

This time, there are many Slytherins here.

Slytherins

She does not hate them... Hate is such a strong word... But she can't say she like them either.

The only friendly Slytherin she knew is Regulus Black.

The Black Heir didn't say anything through the event and Slughorn practically ignored him even though he is one of his snakes.

Anyway, all four men are chatting with so much enthusiasm through her that she afraid she might bite her tongue in process.

"...Ouch!"

She just jinxed it. She bit her tongue. She put her hands over her mouth as squeal of pain escaped her mouth. It hurts so badly! Her mouth has been dry for talking non stop and now her tongue hurt so badly, not to mention all the attention! Luckily for Lanette, Regulus come to her rescue.

"Professor Slughorn, perhaps you should let Emeraude get a refreshment now. She has talking for 20 minutes non stop. Her throat must be sore now."

"Ah! You're right, Mr. Black. I guess I should let you take a rest now Miss Emeraude and enjoy the party. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you two all to ourselves. Now off you go!" Slughorn made a gesture with his hand and Regulus pulled Lanette away to the buffet table. He got themselves each a glass of punch, which Lanette drink it heartily.

"...So how many languages you speak exactly?" Regulus asked the question that has bugging his mind."

"Veramente parlale? [5]"

"Yes..." The smaller girl show 7 fingers. "Are there any language that you yet to speak fluently?" She nodded. "What are they?"

"Neerlandais... Latino... Grecs... Finlandeise... [6]"

"Dutch, Latin, Greek and Finnish?" She nodded and sipped her punch. A red hue appear on her face. "Are there any other language you are interested in to learn? You seem very eager in this kind of stuff."

"...Russia, Polski [7], Litwa [8], Danish... Ukraine..."

"Ah," Regulus found himself nodding, "So... That means you speak 16 languages... That's... Very impressive... And difficult." Lanette just blinked innocently at him. "Why do you want to learn so many languages?"

"...Because... All of those languages are beautiful in their own way... Making this world we are living, is a bit more beautiful with all those diversity... And at some point, there are same words in two or more different languages... Making them have a relation that perhaps... Is the key of the mystery of this universe. Why there are so many different languages and yet the same? How come there are so many races in this world, who looked the same, who lives at the same region, but speak in different words? This could be the answer of the root of humanhood. I always thought of this but... Perhaps the mysteries of this world is what makes us can enjoy live. There are some things that we are better not knowing... Life's better that way."

"..." Regulus can't help but watch her in awe. She looked so mature saying those things. It's as if she's a real philosopher! "...What do you think of magic then? You're a muggle born, right? You must be surprised when you received your Hogwarts' letter." She went silent for awhile before smiling softly.

"I always knew... that magic really exist... Partly because of the accidents around me when I was little and... I see, hear, smell, touch and feel magic every day in my life."

"How so?"

"Well, it's all around us. The people, time, space, nature, our own existence in this world. This world also can be considered magic. After all, there are so many beautiful and meaningful things in this world. There are many things that just cannot be explained and we take them for granted. I prefer to think those kind of stuffs as magic."

Regulus nodded at her. "Do you realize that you just speak English?"

She looked at him innocently, then her lips parted, next red hue take over her face. The blonde quickly closed her mouth and stare on her glass. The tips of her ears went red also.

Regulus can only smiled, "You're a really nice girl you know." Her blush went worse after that.

She stared at her cup for a good minute before looking up to him shyly.

"Y-You're a really nice person too."

Something inside him stirred at those words.

* * *

><p>Amelia's eyes glinted as he watch the scene from afar. Those two are just so cute standing like that next to each other! Amelia is more than happy to be the match maker of those two innocents. Oh how cute they will be if those two really together... Amelia's smirk went wider when she saw Regulus leaned closer to Lanette and said something which made her blush more.<p>

Oh my! They are so cute! Now, if Amelia succeed to bring those two together, it will be Hogwarts' first pureblood Slytherin-Muggle born Hufflepuff couple!

"Amelia?"

The dark haired girl looked up and see her Gryffindor senior, Lily Evans, smiling at him.

"Ah, Lily." Amelia turned and smile at her, "I'm just watching something really cute over there." said Amelia pointing to Regulus' and Lanette's direction. Lily followed where Amelia's finger pointing and eyes widened.

"Oh my! What a cute girl! What year is she? Fifth? But she is so small!"

"I know! But she really is a Fifth year! Perhaps she hasn't hit her grow spurt... Anyway, she won't stay like that. Give her another year, Lils. By then she will be tall enough to be... Eh, like 4th year."

Lily nodded and then frowned. "Is that... Regulus Black? Isn't he a Pureblood supremacist?"

"I'm going to be their match maker. I mean, look at those two!"

Lily can see why Amelia is so excited. The girl, Lanette Emeraude looks like a forest fairy with innocence radiating from her. Her maternal instinct seems to be awakened at the very first sight of her. She looked so lost and confused to be in here! Next to her is the another typical blood supremacist Slytherin named Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black. But unlike Malfoy and Lestrange, Regulus surprisingly discreet about it, making her a bit relieved. Still, if he is so discreet about Pureblood that means there are still hope for him. Moreover his looks aren't so bad. A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, eh? Now _that_ is the unexpected combination. Suddenly she reminded of something.

"Amelia? What's Lanette's blood status?"

"She's a muggle born."

A muggle born Hufflepuff and a Pureblood Slytherin.

Now _**that **_is an unexpected combination.

Lily looked again at Regulus. Usually around muggle born he act all haughty and have this unpleasant look in his eyes but tonight they were none in his eyes. Instead he looked at Lanette with such gentle eyes and soft expression that Lily would never thought she'll see from that certain Black. It's as if... Regulus have something towards the shorter girl...

The two girls watched as the two went back to Slughorn and the three foreigner, continuing to chat. Lanette shyly looked at the 4 men as she holds Regulus' hand as she talks and Regulus doesn't mine touched by a muggle born. Those two standing rather close to each other. Regulus continue to look at Lanette still with the same look in his eyes... Warm and tender...

Could it be what she think it is?

Could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... I'm so busy... I'm going to college and there are so many things to take care...<strong>

**Honestly I don't really like this chapter but I feel like I have to update to show that I don't abandon this story...**

**[1] Is there something you want to say to Professor Slughorn in Italian**

**[2] He wants to know what you think of the new price of this potion in Italian**

**[3] We think they were reasonable in French**

**[4] They are as stupid as trolls in Spanish**

**[5] Really talk in Italian**

**[6] Polish in Polish**

**[7] Lithuanian in Lithuanian**

**Oh, and on the next chapter the Marauders will appear**

**That's all for now. I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with me.**


End file.
